


Handsome Devil (Rin Okumura x Reader)

by katemoon



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemoon/pseuds/katemoon
Summary: If Rin was an idiot (which he is) and were to fall asleep out on the grass somewhere on the school grounds.
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 183





	1. Chapter 1

All ___________ had wanted to do today was eat her lunch in peace. Still, it was nice to know that when everything went to hell in a handbasket that it would be Rin and not her that they would be hunting down with torches and pitchforks.  
  
...Okay, so maybe it _would_ be her if they ever found out she had been covering for him. The idiot had fallen asleep out on the lawn whilst pretending to study. Just as ___________ had been about to bite into her sandwich, her gaze snapped to the flicker of movement behind him as he slept. His tail had come untucked.  
  
Groaning and then sighing defeatedly, ___________ got to her feet and made her way over to him. Even casting a shadow across his face as she stood over him, he remained oblivious and continued to breathe evenly. Giving a weary eye roll to the heavens, ___________ plopped down next to him and inconspicuously nabbed the end of his tail, stuffing it as discreetly as possible back into the back of his pants.  
  
That roused him, and after going rigid with surprise, he shot into a sitting position and whirled around, eyes wide, face bright red.  
  
“H-hey!” his left hand was behind his back, obviously checking to be sure his tail was secure after his unexpected wake-up call.  
  
“Hey.” ___________ bit into her sandwich and eyed him warily.  
  
“When did you get here?” he was obviously trying very hard to maintain his composure and failing miserably.  
  
“Just now.”  
  
“Oh...” he laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck.  
  
___________ chewed slowly as she studied his flustered expression and contemplated, not for the first time, the pros and cons of telling him that she already knew what he thought he had so cleverly concealed from her.  
  
“W-what are you staring at...?” Sweat began to break out on Rin’s forehead.  
  
_Ah, what the hell._ “How long do you think you can keep this up?”  
  
Rin’s eyebrow twitched and his voice went up an octave, “What do you mean?”  
  
___________ just tilted her head and gave him a look that said, _Don’t play dumb._  
  
She watched the panic rising in his eyes, and a small sound of uncertain fear escaped him, “Uh…”  
  
___________ reached up and tweaked one of his pointed ears. He jumped back in surprise and then reached up to cover his ear with his palm. ___________ raised an eyebrow at him and smirked.  
  
Embarrassment turned to anger, and his voice rose, “H-how long have you known?”  
  
___________ shrugged and took another bite of her sandwich.  
  
“Why didn’t you say something?!” he hissed, grabbing her sleeve. “Don’t you _dare_ tell anyone!”  
  
“Oh, _relax_ ,” ___________ shook her arm free. “I’m not going to tell anyone.”  
  
Rin was sputtering, trying desperately to make words.  
  
___________ rolled her eyes again, “You’re more trouble than you’re worth. I don’t know why I’m always covering for you.”  
  
“Yeah? Well, no one asked you to be my mom!”  
  
___________ couldn’t help the smile that curled into her cheeks then. He was so cute when he got all riled up like this.  
  
“What are you smirking at?” he demanded, jumping defensively to his feet.  
  
___________ giggled, “Now I remember. Anyone ever tell you what a handsome devil you are?”  
  
Rin froze, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open slightly, “...What?”  
  
___________ got to her feet, still smiling, and poked him in the ribs. As she turned to go, she smacked him smartly on his lower back, making him yelp. So, tails were sensitive after all...  
  
“Don’t let your guard down so easily. I won’t always be around to cover for you.”  
  
Rin’s hand reached instinctively for his tail again. “Who asked you?!” he shouted, flustered again.  
  
___________ laughed and walked away, waving absently at him.  
  
It wasn’t until then that her words registered in his brain and he repeated to himself, “...handsome...devil?”


	2. Getting Into Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hearing that Rin had a hole punched through his gut, the reader sneaks into his dorm in the middle of the night to check on him. An unplanned sleepover ensues.

___________ padded silently down the hall toward Rin and Yukio’s dorm room. She had seen Yukio making his way out of the building on yet another middle-of-the-night reconnaissance, which meant she had at least an hour to check on Rin. Yukio didn’t approve of her hovering, but she couldn’t help worrying about Rin. She’d seen the blood on his shirt up on the roof earlier when she had come across Shiemi treating his wound. She just wanted to make sure he really was okay.  
  
And, if she was being totally honest with herself, she was actually quite curious as to just how fast his demon blood made him heal.  
  
The bedroom door was unlocked, so she let herself in and closed the door behind herself. Rin was sound asleep, open-mouthed and snoring softly. His fangs were slightly visible through his parted lips. ___________ tiptoed over to the bed and gently touched his shoulder and whispered, “Rin.”  
  
Rin continued to snore. ___________ shook his shoulder gently, but still, he didn’t rouse. Huffing in irritation, she knelt on the bed and grasped both of his shoulders and shook him hard.“Rin!” she hissed.  
  
Groaning, he squinted blearily at her and then nearly jumped out of bed as he sat bolt upright in surprise. “__-___________! What are you doing in my room?” Averting his gaze, he mumbled, “Not that I _mind_ or anything…”  
  
___________ set her hands in her lap. “I came to check on you. How’s the hole in your gut?”  
  
“Oh...” he seemed disappointed.“It’s fine. Not even a scar or anything.”  
  
___________ frowned. “Let me see.” Without thinking, she reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it up to expose his unblemished, fully-healed abdomen.  
  
“H-hey!” he protested. Even under cover of darkness, save for the moonlight, she could practically feel him blushing.  
  
___________ gently ran her fingertips over where the wound had been only a few hours before, and it was only then that she realized she was shaking. She had been more worried than she’d realized.  
  
She exhaled a breath she hadn’t even noticed she’d been holding and leaned forward, resting her forehead on his chest, her fingers knotting into his shirt.  
  
“ ___________?” he sounded something between panicked and confused.  
  
“I was worried,” she confessed, turning her head so she could listen to his heartbeat. Thank the gods he was all right.  
  
“Hey,” his voice softened, and he set his hand hesitantly on her back, “I’m okay, really.”  
  
___________ wrapped her arms around him and held him tight, squeezing him to be sure that he was really there and really was okay. It took him several long seconds to return the embrace, and she could feel his arms shaking slightly when he did wrap them around her. Safe. Warm.  
  
“Hey, ___________?” His voice was hesitant, thoughtful.  
  
___________ pulled back just enough to tilt her head to look up at him.  
  
He looked down at her uncertainly, as though trying to remember what he wanted to say.  
 _  
Kiss me,_ she thought. And it suddenly struck her how often she had wanted him to and never realized it until now.  
  
He was close enough that she could feel his breath on her lips. She leaned toward him every so slightly, silently encouraging him.  
  
It was at that exact moment that they both heard the footsteps coming down the hall.  
  
“Yukio!” He squeaked, his entire body tensing.  
  
___________ ground her teeth irritably. What was he doing back so soon?  
  
Looking for a place to hide and finding none, ___________ did the only thing she could think to do and dove over Rin and burrowed under the covers between him and the wall.  
  
“What are you doing? You can’t hide here!”  
  
“Shh!” ___________ yanked him down beside her and tried her best to keep herself hidden by latching on to him, using his body to conceal her presence. So long as Yukio didn’t come over to look at Rin, he wouldn’t see her.  
  
Rin looked like his brain had short-circuited, and he was far too stiff and unnatural. Pulling the covers up over her head, ___________ pulled his arm over her and huddled close to his form.“Could you be any less natural?” she hissed.“Relax, or he’ll notice!”  
  
The doorknob turned and they both stilled, listening intently. ___________ wanted to kick herself when she remembered that Rin snored slightly in his sleep. If he wasn’t snoring, Yukio was sure to notice. She tucked her head under Rin’s chin and knotted her fingers into his shirt, trying to calm down.  
  
Rin seemed to follow her lead and he relaxed slightly, matching her breathing and closing his eyes. But ___________ could feel that his heart was still pounding wildly. They listened to the sounds of Yukio taking off his coat and dressing for bed. When he had settled in and there was silence for a time, Rin moved slightly, as though to ask if she wanted to try sneaking out now.  
  
___________ shook her head slightly and wracked her brain. How could they be sure Yukio was asleep or not? She didn’t dare risk whispering anything, and it was too dark for her to mouth words for Rin to see. Rin moved again, but she tightened her hold on his shirt. Then, she suddenly had an idea. She tapped a finger on his chest to get his attention. When he stilled, showing that he was paying attention, she traced her words on his chest with her fingertip, ‘Stay. Until. Yukio. Leaves.’  
  
She felt him stiffen and then, since his arm was still drawn over her, he tapped her on the back and then wrote, ‘Crazy??’  
  
She furrowed her brow, trying to think of the easiest way to communicate her irritation. Eventually, she wrote, ‘Ideas?’  
  
He thought for a long minute, trying to turn his head to see Yukio on the other side of the room. But it was too dark to see anything. Eventually, he wrote, ‘No.’ And then, after a pause, ‘Stay.’  
  
She nodded slightly, and then wrote, ‘Sleep?’  
  
He hesitated, then traced, ‘You sure?’  
  
To answer him, she closed her eyes and burrowed closer to him, snuggling into his chest as a small smile formed on her lips.  
  
He didn’t reciprocate, but she could sense when he accepted the situation and sighed, which seemed to relax him a bit.  
  
___________ fell asleep rather quickly, in spite of herself. It was so warm and safe with his arms around her...  
  
It was several hours later that she woke briefly to the sensation of Rin moving. He had finally fallen asleep and had tightened his arms around her, pulling her close. His breathing was low and steady, and that all-important slight snore was back. ___________ smiled, resting her cheek against his chest. She was an idiot for coming here at such an hour and getting them into this mess. Why had she risked it and not waited until morning?  
  
Her hand moved, almost of its own accord, to where his wound had been. She slipped her fingers under his shirt and smoothed her thumb over the site. She knew why. Because this was Rin. He always pretended he was fine. Even if he were dealt a fatal blow, he would still flash one of those cocky grins and say it was nothing.  
  
She really had been worried.  
  
She dozed again and then woke slightly to the sounds of Yukio’s alarm clock. Grumbling and groggy, she heard him get out of bed and put on his glasses. He rummaged in a drawer for something and then headed for the door, pausing long enough to say sleepily, “Rin, get up or you’ll be late.”  
  
The door closed behind him and his footsteps retreated down the hall. Now was her chance.  
  
___________ started to get up, but Rin’s arms suddenly tightened around her and pulled her back down.  
  
She squirmed, but couldn’t break free. “Rin!” she hissed. It was only then that she realized that with her arms pinned, her hand was now stuck to his side under his shirt. She had fallen asleep like that without even noticing. If he woke up now, he could really get the wrong idea.  
  
Forcing her hand slightly higher, she pinched Rin’s side hard enough to wake him.  
  
“Ow!” He jumped, and then every hair on his head stood out on end when he remembered what had transpired the night before. Sitting up abruptly, staring at her wide-eyed, he blurted, “I thought I was dreaming!”  
  
“Well, your dream came true, moron. Now hurry up and check to make sure the coast is clear so I can get out of here.”  
  
“Uh, right!” he scrambled out of bed, tumbling to the floor and then scurried over to the door to poke his head out and sweep the hallway.  
  
“Looks like Yukio’s in the shower. If you go now, he won’t catch you.”  
  
___________ sighed with relief and made a mad dash for the door. _Finally_.  
  
She was barely two steps out the door when Rin blurted, “H-hey, ___________?”  
  
___________ paused and turned. “Yeah?”  
  
Rin looked like a deer in the headlights. The tips of his ears had gone red.“I-I was wondering. Would you...?”  
  
___________ stared, breathless, waiting for him to finish.  
  
He rubbed the back of his neck. “I mean, do you think...?”  
  
The sound of the shower shutting off echoed down the hall. ___________ could already tell he wasn’t going to be able to spit it out in time. She glanced up the hallway toward the showers and then back to him. Grinning, she held a finger to her lips and said, “Don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone.”  
  
He waved his hands at her anxiously. “No! That’s not—” He stopped when he realized she was teasing him.  
  
Embarrassment and anger flushed his features. “Quit making fun of me! Tell whoever you want. I don’t care! I’ll deny it anyway.”  
  
___________ couldn’t help it. She laughed, her eyes sparkling. Acting impulsively again, she grabbed his hand. Stretching up on tiptoe, she planted a kiss on his utterly surprised lips.  
  
When she stepped away, his arms hung down limply at his sides and he stared at her in shock, his mouth hanging open slightly.  
  
She grinned at him. “Let’s do this again sometime.” She winked and then waved as she jogged down the hallway away from him. “See you in class!”  
  
His face had taken on a rather dopey smile as he waved distractedly back to her.


	3. Troublemaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and the reader start dating. Boundaries must be set (because Rin is an idiot) and then Rin attempts to woo the reader with his cooking skills.

“What’s up with Rin today?”  
  
“He looks drunk.”  
  
“Is it just me, or is he staring at ___________?”  
  
___________ pressed her fingers into her temples and groaned. Rin had done nothing but stare dreamily at her all morning, and the whispers from their classmates were beginning to get on her nerves.  
  
Why had she kissed him? This was a whole new level of trouble she hadn’t anticipated. Not that she _regretted_ kissing him. In fact, she wanted to do it again. But he was causing such an unwelcome disruption to the class that she had the urge to go smack that dopey grin off his face so everyone could focus and stop speculating about her.  
  
When class finally let out, ___________ quickly gathered up her books and fled, knowing full well that Rin was sure to follow.  
  
“Hey, ___________! Wait up!”  
  
 _Called it._  
  
___________ turned to see the idiot eagerly jogging to catch up with her. When he did catch up, she grabbed him by the ear and dragged him into an alcove off the main hallway.  
  
“Ow, ow, _OW_!” ___________ released him and he rubbed his ear, wincing. “What was that for?” he snarled.  
  
___________ ignored him, “Okay, let’s make something very clear right now.” She folded her arms, “When we’re at school, we work. Do not make googly eyes at me, do not distract me, and do _not_ try to pass notes to me.”  
  
“It was just the one note!” he protested.  
  
___________ held up her hand, “I take my education here very seriously, and you will not mess that up for me. Got it?”  
  
Rin visibly deflated and he looked down. “Got it,” he agreed flatly.  
  
“Good.” ___________ allowed herself a small smile and then touched the corner of his hand, “Now, come with me.”  
  
His head came up, his eyes searching and hopeful. A sharp-toothed grin began to grow when he saw the subtle smile in her eyes, and he eagerly followed after her.  
  
They had lunch together out on the lawn and, to be honest, ___________ forgot herself a little as they talked and laughed. It was cute to watch him try so hard to be cool and impress her, but his natural self would inevitably slip out, and that was even better. When ___________ insisted that they needed to study, he agreed with a dramatic sigh.  
  
___________ leaned back against a tree, holding a book in one hand with the other hand on the grass beside her. She never raised her eyes from her book, but she could see Rin in her periphery. He, too, was reading. Or pretending to, anyway, while sitting in the same attitude. Their fingers were inches apart on the grass, and she could tell he was trying to gauge whether or not he should touch her hand.  
  
Smiling to herself, ___________ brought her hand up to turn the page of her book, then set her hand back down again. Right on top of his.  
  
He twitched slightly, but she could see him grinning triumphantly as he entwined his fingers with hers.  
  
They studied like that for a solid hour and a half. ___________ was surprised. It was the longest she had ever known Rin to actually sit and read a book. Finally, ___________ decided she’d had enough study time for one afternoon and took advantage of a cool breeze to scoot closer to him and rest her head on his shoulder. He glanced up, his lips pursed. “Hm?”  
  
___________ colored a little.“Shut up. I’m cold.”  
  
“Oh. Uh, here.” Rin snagged his uniform jacket by his feet and leaned to drape it around her shoulders. When he leaned back against the tree, ___________ rested her head on his shoulder again, smiling. “Thanks.”  
  
“No problem.”  
  
Several moments passed and then Rin bent one knee and draped his arm over it, resting his cheek on her head.  
  
“Hey... ___________?”  
  
“Mm?”  
  
“I was wondering...” he fidgeted.  
  
“Mm-hmm?”  
  
“Would you...?”  
  
___________ looked up at him, meeting his eyes.  
  
“Could I make dinner for you sometime?” he finished, suspense etched on his face.  
  
The smile on ___________’s face fell a little. _Cook...for me?_ No one had ever offered to do anything like that for her before.  
  
Immediately, Rin sat up straight and began to panic.“What’s with the face? Did I say something wrong?”  
  
___________ touched his arm to calm him, “No!” She shook her head, “It’s not that.” She lowered her gaze for a moment, slowly saying, “You’d do that...for me?”  
  
Rin was having a hard time keeping up but, eager to please, he insisted, “Of course!”  
  
___________ met his eyes again, practically glowing now, “I would love that. When?”  
  
“Uh, what about tonight?”  
  
___________ was already on her feet, shouldering her backpack, “Let’s go!”  
  
Rin, looking dazed, scrambled after her, grabbing his bag and grinning at her. As they walked, he glanced at her and decided to risk life and limb and take a chance. Slipping his hand out of his pocket, he reached out and casually grabbed her hand, keeping his gaze aloof.  
  
___________ was surprised, but she liked this new show of confidence. She laced her fingers between his and smiled. He smiled in return and pulled her gently along, leading the way.  
  


****

___________, seated on a bar stool at the island, watched as Rin darted to and fro around the kitchen, happily making dinner. His tail swished and wagged freely. It seemed to convey his mood, and she found herself smiling bemusedly because of it. Not knowing what to expect, she had told him to surprise her when he had asked what she wanted to eat.  
  
For how enthusiastic and easy his movements were, it was obvious that he was showing off.  
  
___________ didn’t mind. It was nice to see him so happy and so engaged in something other than punching demons in the face for a change.  
  
“Okay, you ready?!” Rin was grinning from ear to ear with a large plate in his hands.  
  
“Let’s eat!”  
  
He set the plate in front of her and folded his arms on the counter, practically beaming with anticipation. He obviously wanted to see what she thought before he even bothered serving himself. ___________ didn’t disappoint. The instant she took the first bite, her expression melted and she hummed in sheer bliss. _Wow! I didn’t know food could taste like this..._  
  
Rin was thrilled, “You like it?” He straightened, dying for confirmation.  
  
“Rin, this is...” She took another bite, savoring each delicate flavor and nearly getting misty eyed. It was possibly the nicest thing anyone had ever done for her. Still, he lingered, looking ready to explode.  
  
“This is amazing. No, it’s better than amazing.” She smiled at him, “Thank you.”  
  
Rin did a victory dance, “Aw, yeah! I _knew_ you’d like it!”  
  
___________ patted the seat next to her, “You gonna eat?”  
  
“ _Duh_!” Rin quickly served up a plate for himself and took the seat beside her.  
  
They talked about school while they ate; their professors, their assignments, their upcoming exams. Rin talked a lot about Yukio.  
  
“It must be pretty weird having your little brother as your teacher.”  
  
“You’re telling me. That punk didn’t even tell me he knew about any of this exorcism stuff until we got here.” Under his breath, he muttered, “Four-eyed twerp.”  
  
___________ watched him silently. He was obviously irritated, but he didn’t seem to hate Yukio. This surprised her. So many years of keeping Rin in the dark about all that was going on, and yet...Rin still loved and trusted his brother.  
  
Huffing a soft laugh, she shook her head and ruffled his hair.  
  
“Hey,” he growled and leaned away, “I’m not a dog!”  
  
“No,” she agreed with a laugh. “You’re _much_ cuter.”  
  
Rin’s cheeks began to burn again, and he commenced shoving the remains of his dinner into his mouth to cover the fact that he had no idea what to say to that.  
  
___________ finished what was left of her own dinner in silence, and it wasn’t until they had both been sitting staring at their empty plates for a couple of minutes without saying anything that ___________ suddenly wondered if she should excuse herself for the night. It was long past dark, and she should really start walking if she was going to get home at a decent hour.  
  
Rin spoke at the same moment she did.  
  
“Well, I should—”  
  
“Can I ask you—”  
  
They both stopped and then grinned at one another.  
  
“You go first,” ___________ insisted.  
  
“Oh,” his voice cracked a little, but he continued, rubbing the back of his neck. “I was just wondering… what did you mean when you said, ‘let’s do this again sometime’?”  
  
___________ very clearly remembered the circumstances under which she had said that, and she knew all too well what he was getting at. But she just couldn’t resist the perfect opportunity to tease him some more. She raised an eyebrow at him, “Are you implying that I suggested that I sneak into your bed again?”  
  
Rin’s face took on the expression of someone who’d just been punched in the gut.  
  
“I _meant_ we should get into trouble again, you pervert. What kind of girl do you think I am?” She leaned away from him disdainfully.  
  
Rin nearly fell off his stool as he waved his arms wildly, “No, no, no, no, no! I didn’t think _that_ , I was just wondering what you meant is all!”  
  
___________ started laughing hysterically, leaving Rin, once again, utterly confused. ___________ held her sides until she could contain her laughter. “I’m sorry,” she breathed, “I’m just messing with you.”  
  
“Huh? Hey! That’s not funny!” he exploded.  
  
She giggled and took his hand, weaving their finger together. Instantly, he calmed.  
  
“I’m sorry,” she said again. Then she looked up into his eyes. They were so deeply blue...like dark sapphires.  
  
The truth was, part of her really had meant it. That they should share a bed again. That they should get into trouble and be forced to hide from Yukio. That he should hold her in his arms again and trace words into her back... But something inside her knew that she couldn't tell him that. At least, not yet.  
  
Rin was leaning closer while she was lost in thought, and she felt her breath hitch. _Is he…?_  
  
For a moment, her train of thought drifted away and she lost herself in the softness of his lips. He cupped her cheek, his hand shaking a little. She wanted nothing more than to stay and kiss Rin Okumura all night long.  
  
When he pulled away, he rested his forehead on hers, sighing contentedly.  
  
“You’ve been wanting to do that all day, haven’t you?” she teased.  
  
“Shut up, would ya?” There was a smile in his voice.  
  
“Ahem.”  
  
___________ and Rin both spun toward the doorway to the kitchen. Yukio stood on the threshold, wet through from the rain and now dripping a puddle onto the floor.  
  
“Yukio!” Rin yelped. Then his expression darkened, “How long have you been standing there, you creep?!”  
  
“I just got in.” Yukio glanced knowingly over at ___________, “Hello, ___________. It’s nice to see you again.”  
  
___________’s face quickly blossomed to a flamingo pink. What had he seen? Had he just seen Rin kissing her?!  
  
Rin was immediately defensive, “Don’t pull that chummy crap. We’re in the middle of a date here, so scram!”  
  
“Date?” Yukio saw the empty dinner plates on the island and suddenly looked a little flustered, “Oh, I’m sorry.” He made a face at Rin, “Shouldn’t you be studying, though?”  
  
“We did study.”  
  
Both boys looked at ___________. Yukio’s eyes went wide, “Huh?”  
  
___________ shrugged, “We spent the afternoon studying together and then Rin offered to make dinner for me.” Glancing at the clock, she added, “I’m sorry for staying so late. I guess we were having so much fun that I lost track.” She was blushing furiously now, praying that he hadn’t caught them kissing. That would be all she needed.  
  
“It’s quite all right,” Yukio smiled pleasantly at her and then said, “But it really is getting late. I’m going to go up to bed.” He waved and then disappeared.  
  
Rin’s mouth was puckered in irritation again, but once Yukio’s retreating footsteps had disappeared, he turned back to her, “I guess we’d better get you home. It is pretty late.”  
  
___________ nodded and hopped down from her stool, reaching for his hand, “Walk me out?”  
  
He stared blankly at her, “Walk you out?”  
  
“Or...I can see myself out?” ___________ furrowed her brow.  
  
“Oh! No, I’ll walk you home.” He grinned and squeezed her hand.  
  
“Are you sure?” she fretted. “It’s not exactly close.”  
  
“I’m sure. Come on.” He tugged her gently to follow him.  
  
Walking home, however, proved to be quite out of the question the moment Rin opened the front door to a bucketing thunderstorm. Since the boys didn’t own a car, driving her home wasn’t an option, either.  
  
After staring blankly out at the storm for a few seconds, ___________ suddenly blurted mischievously, “Looks like trouble.”  
  
“What?” Rin turned to her and she winked at him. An open-mouthed smile grew and then he slammed the front door shut. “Looks like you’ll have to spend the night here,” he announced, his voice dropping.  
  
___________ giggled and then asked, “You got some sweats I can borrow?”  
  
His eyes took on a hazy quality as he pictured her in his clothes, “Yeah…”  
  
“Okay, cool. You should probably let Yukio know what’s going on, though. He’ll know for sure this time that I’m here.”  
  
Rin looked a little deflated at the thought, “Yeah, you’re right.” He had been hoping she might go so far as to suggest she share his bed again tonight. But with Yukio around, they would have to just set up a makeshift bed for her in their dorm room.  
  
Thirty minutes later, freshly showered and dressed in a borrowed t-shirt and sweatpants, ___________ let herself into the boy’s dorm room. Yukio was already sound asleep, or at least he appeared to be so. Rin had carefully laid out a futon and pillows on the floor near his bed.  
  
___________'s heart fluttered at the sight. Now he was just downright spoiling her. She made a running jump onto the futon, wrapping her arms around a pillow and humming contentedly.  
  
“Let me know if you need anything in the night,” Rin said softly. His heart was pounding again, but not as much as it had been the night before. Yukio’s presence put a damper on the whole situation.  
  
“Thanks for going to all this trouble,” ___________ beamed up at him. “You’re the best!”  
  
Rin’s chest swelled and he set his hands on his hips, “It’s _worth_ the trouble.”  
  
They grinned at each other, fighting off giggles. Just as he turned away to crawl into his own bed, ___________ silently grabbed his wrist. When he turned to face her, she glanced at Yukio’s sleeping form, glasses resting on the chair beside his bed, and then back to Rin, her eyes begging her silent request.  
  
Rin eagerly obliged and bent down to kiss her. In the breath between them, she whispered, “Thanks again for dinner. It was...pretty perfect.”


End file.
